


I Lay in Bed, I Touch Myself, I Think of You

by orphan_account



Series: That Was More Like A Mouth Punch Than a Kiss [7]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Mc Donald's, Phone Sex, Ryuuko is conflicted but channels all her energy into intense couponing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko has a dream, calls Satsuki, has a heart-to-heart with her at two in the morning.<br/>In a manner of speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lay in Bed, I Touch Myself, I Think of You

 

Fingers danced on her ribs and Ryuko sighed, arching into them. She heard a huff of laughter and felt a mouth press down on her stomach, licking and sucking as those hands moved lower in order to spread her legs. With a groan, she rocked her hips as the mouth moved, lapped at her over her panties. Her thumbs dipped under the waistband and stroked at Ryuko’s hips, kept that insistent pressure on her with her tongue, even when she started peeling her underwear off. She tugged them off just enough for her to duck under them, and she spread her wide before lapping up whatever liquid had already collected around her hole.

“Fuck,” Ryuko swore, digging her face in the crook of her arm. Her other hand came to rest on the head between her thighs, fingers threading through her hair and pressing down on her head, desperate for more than just a few delicate licks. The other woman caught on, and before Ryuko could even register the change of pace, her tongue circled her clit before sucking, hard. Ryuko groaned and her other hand joined the one on her head. She glanced down and when she saw pink hair, she didn’t flinch, didn’t even react save for a quiet groan and a forceful rock of her hips. They met eyes, hers demure, Ryuko’s desperate. She lifted her head and Ryuko whined, but she continued on despite the other woman’s complaints, sitting up on her knees and slotting her thigh between Ryuko’s legs, perching herself on Ryuko’s thigh.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the garters and felt the fabric of her stockings press up against her. She wanted to move, to touch her, but she was prone until Nonon reached out and grabbed her hands, brought them to her bare breasts. Ryuko’s eyes snapped up to watch her face as she squeezed, taking in the soft gasp she let out as she bit down on her lower lip, eyes half-lidded. Nonon let out a quiet groan and rocked her leg against her, smirking when Ryuko tensed up and gasped. She repeated the motion again, again, until Ryuko was moaning, writhing under her, hands abandoning Nonon’s breasts in order to reach back and hold onto the headboard for more leverage to grind back against her. She rolled her hips against her leg, flushing at the way Nonon just watched her with that smirk plastered on her face, her own hips grinding down on Ryuko’s thigh. Ryuko’s movement became jerky, close, she was so close--

Her eyes snapped open. Mako snored, light and quiet, in her own bed, completely at peace with herself and the world.

Conversely, Ryuko’s pulse roared in her ears. Her body was covered in a thin film of sweat, warm and almost trembling, and between her legs she throbbed, painfully reminded of her arousal.

“What the fuck,” she asked herself quietly, glancing over at the time. Two in the morning. She grabbed her phone and moved to the bathroom.

After three beeps, she picked up. “Matoi, it’s very early--” Satsuki started.

“Eyebrows, please, you call me early enough all the time,” Ryuko interrupted, tugging off her underwear and leaning against the counter. “I just woke up from a wet dream,” she explained, vague as she could, slipping her fingers between her legs and letting out a quiet gasp.

Satsuki was quiet for a moment, and Ryuko had to make sure she was still on the line. Satsuki just hummed in response. “Where are you right now?” Satsuki asked, her tone dropping down to her bedroom voice. Ryuko shuddered, pleased that she was playing along.

“Bathroom. Against the counter,” she replied, circling her clit idly, reflexively spreading her legs.

“Don’t be too loud. Mako might hear you,” Satsuki said. Ryuko heard her breathing catch on the other end, and Ryuko just whined. “Tell me about your dream.”

Ryuko flushed and bowed her head, shutting her eyes, but she didn’t stop her hand. “Fuck no, it’s embarrassing,” she said.

“Why, because I was in it?” Satsuki asked.

“No,” Ryuko answered, much too quickly. The line was silent. Ryuko cleared her throat, hand stilling.

“Because someone else was in it?” Satsuki finally said.

Ryuko stirred and sighed. “... Yes.”

Satsuki just snorted. “Is that really what you’re embarrassed about?” Satsuki asked. “The mind dreams what the mind wants, I wouldn’t be offended by that. I still want to know about it. If your dream left you this bothered, it must be good. You don’t have to specify who is was, though, if you don’t want to.” Ryuko hesitated, but only until Satsuki murmured, “Touch yourself. Tell me about your dream.”

Ryuko did as she asked and let out a quiet groan, bucking her hips. Satsuki just murmured appreciatively in response, goading her on, and Ryuko swore under her breath, clutching her phone. “Okay, so, the dream,” Ryuko said, slowing down, pacing herself, “I was jus’-- just lying there, and then the, uh, the person, she’s between my legs, right--”

“Speed up,” Satsuki urged, and Ryuko heard the urgency in her voice and the creak of her bed and Ryuko grunted. “And stop delivering this like you’re about to tell a shitty joke.”

Ryuko sighed but complied, both in her motions and her speaking. “She ate me out. Like really well--” she barely managed to stop herself from saying ‘better than you' before she hurried on in her story “--then when I was about to--” she cut herself off in order to let slip a groan, “--to come, she-- she moved.”

Ryuko could hear Satsuki’s breathing quicken and Ryuko managed to clear her throat in order to continue. “Pressed her thigh against me, made me ride it,” she groaned, speeding up. “God, I fucking loved it, I wanted to come so bad--” she jerked her hips, close. Satsuki sounded like she was in a similar state; all she could hear from the other woman were those familiar groans, the quiet breaths.

What broke her were Satsuki’s soft sighs and a sudden, quiet, “Ryuko.”

Ryuko let out a surprisingly loud cry, arching her back and ignoring her uncomfortable position her body was in. Her leg twitched forward and bumped against the cabinet.

“Ow, fuck,” Ryuko grumbled, rubbing her knee.

“What?” Satsuki asked, voice husky. She must have came around the same time as Ryuko.

“Nothin’, just banged my knee on the cabinet,” she answered, and Satsuki snorted on the other end. “You came, right?”

“Yes, I did,” Satsuki said, as Ryuko sat herself on the toilet and cleaned herself up.

“Hey, did you, uh.” Ryuko coughed. “Did you squirt?”

“Matoi, please,” Satsuki said, and Ryuko could almost hear the exasperation in her voice. “Don’t get that full of yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, at least _I_ can say that you’ve said my first name now, so it wasn’t a complete loss,” Ryuko said, flushing the toilet.

“You idiot, you said my name long before I did,” Satsuki growled, and Ryuko froze.

“No I didn’t,” she said, “I totally didn’t.”

“That night I made you come four times a row,” Satsuki reminded her, then after a moment she added, “Well. For the first time, anyway.”

Ryuko flushed. “Sh-shut up, holy shit, it’s not that important,” she grumbled, crooking her phone against her shoulder so she could wash her hands.

Satsuki snorted, but didn’t say much else. While Ryuko was drying off her hands, Satsuki spoke up. “You know, we don’t have to be mutually exclusive.”

Ryuko flinched. “What? Where’s this coming from?”

It was quiet on the other end until Satsuki said, “Oh. Sorry. I shrugged. I forgot you couldn’t see me.”

Ryuko let out a chuckle. “Why, are you screwing around with someone else? Is that why you’re asking me?”

“No, nothing like that. I just thought it would help alleviate whatever worries you’ve been having about that dream of yours.”

She thought of the dream again and swallowed. “Y-yeah?” she asked. “I mean, if you’re fine with it being that way, I’m fine. We just gotta let each other know an’ shit, right? No slinking around or nothing.”

“Yes, exactly,” Satsuki answered.

“Hey, you’re not asking this so that I’ll tell you who it was in my dream, are you?” Ryuko asked, frowning.

“Of course not. But I wouldn’t be disinclined to hear it,” Satsuki said, as Ryuko plucked up her underwear with her toes. “I really would like to know.”

“Wow, you’re fuckin’ nosy, Eyebrows,” Ryuko grumbled. She sighed. “Look, come over today, I’ll talk to you about it, we can go out for lunch or something.”

“Very well.” Satsuki didn’t even hesitate.

“You’re paying,” Ryuko said before she hung up. She stared down at the phone and sighed, scratching at her head. “Fuck.”

\- - -

When Ryuko got the call in the afternoon, she didn’t even answer it. She told Mako she was going out for lunch with Satsuki, pulled on her sneakers, tugged on her jacket -even though it was starting to approach summer weather, she insisted on wearing it wherever she went- and left, going down the stairs as usual. She clambered into Satsuki’s car and Ryuko settled in her seat before she carefully reached out and grabbed Satsuki’s sleeve.

“Kiss me,” she mumbled, and Satsuki leaned over, pressing her lips against her cheek before Ryuko turned her head and kissed her back, cupping her face and pulling her closer. Satsuki gasped, but she shifted forward and grabbed Ryuko’s face with both hands. Her thumbs ran over the shell of Ryuko’s ears before she scratched at her scalp. Ryuko broke apart to groan and move against her hands, and Satsuki smirked and sucked on her lower lip, enjoying the way Ryuko’s breath went ragged from it.

“Holy shit, if I had a penis I’d be so hard right now,” Ryuko said, shifting in order to rub noses with her. “It’s broad daylight, don’t you have any shame?”

Satsuki scoffed, brushing the back of her knuckles over her ears before she pulled away. “You literally just said that you would have an erection right now if you had a penis.”

“Yeah, but you would’ve been the one who caused it because of your… Wait, what’s the word? Like, uh, like dirty, but sort of sexy dirty? I dunno, pastors say it a lot. Help me out here, Eyebrows,” Ryuko said.

Satsuki furrowed her brows as she turned on the car. “... Lewd?”

“Yeah that’s it. Your lewd actions,” Ryuko said. “Hey, can we go to McDonald’s? I have coupons.”

“I thought you said I was paying,” Satsuki said, even as she started driving.

“Yeah, well, coupons.” She leaned back in her seat as Satsuki flipped to the radio station she liked. “They’re the best thing. Maybe even better than sex.” She glanced over at Satsuki, grinned, and added, “No, definitely better than sex.”

Satsuki just frowned. She pulled up at the McDonald’s about two blocks away and parked. Once they got out and approached each other, Satsuki clicked her tongue and adjusted Ryuko’s jacket, who grunted but internally preened from the attention. When Satsuki deemed it neat enough and they started walking towards the entrance, Ryuko’s fingers bumped against Satsuki’s. Both of them reflexively moved away, but Ryuko coughed and caught her hand, twining their fingers together. Ryuko flushed and bowed her head, shrinking away from the stare Satsuki sent her way. With a roll of her eyes, Satsuki leaned over and brushed her lips over her temple before she opened the door for her, lacing her own fingers with Ryuko’s.

The wait in line was punctuated with Ryuko one-handedly pulling out her coupons from her pocket, crumpled and slightly torn. “Okay, so, there’s a deal for two combos for $9.95. I want a Big Mac with extra sauce,” Ryuko said, handing Satsuki the coupon before awkwardly handling the rest of them with her one hand.

“Do you need me to--”

“Nah, I’m fine, I’m fine,” Ryuko dismissed, tugging another coupon from her hand with her teeth.

“Are you sure? I can just let go--” Satsuki started again, and Ryuko just glared at her, pocketing the rest of the coupons and grabbing the one in her mouth.

“And a free small coffee. Try not to give the coupons to the cashier, sometimes they forget,” Ryuko said, pressing the second coupon into her hand. Satsuki hummed, moving up the line and approaching the cashier.

“A Bag Mac combo--” Satsuki started.

“With extra sauce.” Ryuko interrupted, hissing in her ear.

“--with extra sauce,” Satsuki finished, sending a glare at Ryuko. When the woman was done punching in the order, she said, “And a ten-piece chicken mc--”

“It only comes with six with the coupon,” Ryuko interrupted again, poking her thumb at the coupon. Satsuki sighed.

“Are you serious?” She asked. “Is this true?” She asked the cashier.

“Very true, ma’am,” the cashier responded, shrinking behind his register.

“Fine. Six-piece combo. All three sauces,” Satsuki said, her eyebrows scrunched together. Ryuko absently reached over and patted them down. Satsuki sent her a death-glare and Ryuko sent one back, matched with her best shit-eating grin. The cashier receded further behind the counter and timidly placed the sauces and two empty cups on the tray.

“The, erm… That’ll be ten dollars and--”

“No wait, my coffee,” Ryuko interrupted, snatching the coupon from Satsuki’s hand and waving it in the cashier’s face. Beads of sweat ran down the man’s face. “Double-double.”

“A-alright,” he said, punching in the order. “It still… It still comes out to eleven dollars.”

Ryuko sighed, deflating, and Satsuki pulled out her wallet as Ryuko separated their hands. “I’m gonna get drinks, which one do you want, Eyebrows?”

“Root beer and Sprite mixed together. Keep it about 50/50,” Satsuki said, handing the cashier the money in exact change.

“Oh my God, are you serious? That’s disgusting,” Ryuko demanded. When Satsuki just furrowed her brows and looked about as serious as possible, Ryuko rolled her eyes and moved to the soft drink fountains. She did as Satsuki asked, sneering the entire time. She tugged free a handful of napkins before she returned to Satsuki. She put the cups on the tray, waited about five more seconds for the food to come, then immediately scouted out a booth and dragged Satsuki along as soon as she got it.

As soon as they sat down, Ryuko carefully laid out a layer of napkins on top of the table. At Satsuki’s confused stare, brows knit together, Ryuko said, “They wash the tables with the mops they use to wash the floors with. I want to be able to eat the fries I drop, thanks.”

Satsuki snorted, popped open her box, opened all three sauces, and Ryuko huffed and opened up her own box. As if performing a procedure, Ryuko carefully picked up her burger and took a bite, face immediately lighting up. Then, watching Satsuki pick up her first chicken nugget, she frowned at the way she dipped the piece in each sauce and took a bite before repeating the process.

“First orange skittles, now this,” Ryuko mumbled in between bites of her burger. By the time Satsuki was on her second nugget, Ryuko was halfway done, burger kept surprisingly immaculate throughout the ordeal. Still, her face wasn’t spared the same treatment.

“You’ve got sauce literally all over your face,” Satsuki said. “Why do you order with extra big mac sauce? And you call me disgusting.”

Ryuko frowned. “Because when I don’t ask for extra sauce I get fuckin’ no sauce. I’d rather have too much sauce than no sauce at all,” she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Satsuki just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her chicken nuggets. When Ryuko was done her burger, she passed along a napkin and Ryuko snatched it, wiping her face.

“You’ve got a little… On your forehead,” Satsuki said, and Ryuko diligently scrubbed it off her face. When Satsuki squinted at her and turned her attention back to her own food, Ryuko set the napkin down and picked at her fries. She took a drink from her glass, watched Satsuki watch her. “So. Who was it in your sex dream?”

Ryuko coughed and doubled over, choking on her drink. Coca-cola dripped from her mouth and nose onto the napkin. When Satsuki reached over to touch her shoulder, Ryuko waved her off and straightened, pulling a napkin from her makeshift placemat in order to clean herself up with a pathetic sniffle, eyes burning. “You couldn’t have asked me that _after_ I stopped drinking? That wasn’t in the realm of possibilities for you?”

Satsuki looked like she was struggling very hard to not laugh and Ryuko groaned, throwing her arms above her head in dramatized exasperation. She settled against the back of the booth seat and set her hands on the table, fixing Satsuki with a weary stare. “Didn’t even have any lead-up questions or anything. Not, ‘oh, how’s your training going with One-Two’ or ‘wow, you re-dyed your hair it looks fucking badass’, you just want to know who my dreamself boned, huh?” She demanded.

Satsuki snorted, lips quirking up into her usual faint smile, and Ryuko couldn’t help but respond in kind. “How is your training going? I did forget to ask,” Satsuki said, “And your hair looks lovely.”

“Not lovely, _badass_ ,” Ryuko corrected her, crossing her arms. “But yeah, it’s going well. I’m definitely getting better at striking. I was sore for so fucking long when we first started, though.”

“Is that why you--”

Ryuko flushed. “Yeah, that’s why I didn’t want the strap-on last week,” she grumbled, clearing her throat and glancing away. When Ryuko didn’t say anymore, Satsuki prompted her with a nudge of her fingers against Ryuko’s. Ryuko just huffed and grabbed Satsuki’s hand with both of hers, toying with her fingers, massaging her palm. “Do you really need to know who it was?” she asked.

“Well, no, it’s not necessary to living, but I’d like to know,” Satsuki answered, spreading her fingers and tapping on Ryuko’s knuckles. “Why, was it Mako or something?”

Ryuko paled and screwed up her face. “Holy shit _no_ , Mako doesn’t even like sex,” Ryuko said. Then, after considering her response she added, “And I don’t want to fuck Mako even if she did like sex, not even… like… subconsciously. Maybe if I hadn’t basically grown up with her, like in any other situation, _maybe._ ”

Satsuki just nodded, amusement clear on her face.

Ryuko sighed, tipped her head back, rubbed her thumbs over Satsuki’s. She mumbled something, and Satsuki leaned forward, urging her to repeat what she had said. “It was Nonon. Those goddamned garters,” Ryuko grumbled, refusing to meet Satsuki’s eyes. She grabbed her free small coffee and took a sip from it.

Satsuki just rolled her eyes and patted Ryuko’s hand. “Alright. I was just curious,” she said. When Ryuko didn’t respond, she added, “You know, if you wanted to do anything with her--”

“Yeah, I know, we’re not mutually exclusive, yadda yadda,” Ryuko said, picking up a fry and chomping down on it. “I mean, dream Nonon wasn’t real Nonon. She didn’t say anything, which was nice, but it wasn’t really her, so I mean. I don’t particularly wanna fuck real Nonon.”

Satsuki lifted a brow and shrugged. “All right.”

“She’s in love with you, anyway,” Ryuko added and Satsuki huffed and rolled her eyes. “You seriously don’t fucking believe me?” Ryuko rubbed her temple, exasperated. “Whatever. Are you done? You wanna come over and watch nature documentaries or something? Mako’s there so, I mean, none of your… fuck, uh, what was the word?” Satsuki waited patiently for Ryuko to figure out what she wanted to say. “Frisky! Frisky behavior.”

With a shrug and a glance at her watch, Satsuki said, “I don’t have anything better to do.”

 


End file.
